Carnaval
by AlexissEdith
Summary: En Sudamérica el verano es sinónimo de carnaval y La Mafia del Mate bien que lo sabe. Pero... ¿Qué tendrán preparado? /[Tomando los personajes fanmade latinoamericanos de Hetalia] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia les pertenecen a la comunidad de Livejournal y DeviantART, (que recrean personajes fanmade de los países Latinoamericanos a modo del manga/anime Hetalia que le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya).

2\. Este relato participa dentro de la iniciativa «Dos semanas de locura» promocionado en el GE, siendo este el día 9: Verano.

3\. Narrado en tercera persona. La trama es de mi autoría.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

 **Carnaval:**

Los rayos del sol caen sobre un rubio medio despeinado que acostado bajo la sombra de un ombú tomaba un amargo con tranquilidad.

Con paso pausado se acercó un hombre serio, (termo bajo el brazo), que se sentó a tomar unos mates* dulces junto al primero. Los dos soltaron un suspiro y con el brazo se limpiaron las gotitas de sudor que iban apareciendo en la frente.

—Les dije que para estos calores mejor unos tererés —comentó un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro.

—De eso ni hablar —respondió algo tosco el joven rubio con anteojos.

—Vamos Sebastián* —alegó el otro rubio con aire despreocupado —: No nos cerremos a las cosas nuevas.

—Apoyo a Martín* —acotó Daniel* y le tendió un fresco tereré*—: Tiene jugo de pomelo, espero te guste.

—Mmm, muy rico y refrescante —aseguró Martín con una blanca sonrisa —Y vos Daniel proba estos churros* con dulce de leche, están riquísimos.

—Gracias —Daniel tomó el churro y luego de probarlo agregó—: Cada vez se siente más el calor.

—Es lógico que haga calor, es fin de enero y estamos en pleno verano —puntualizó Sebastián.

—Eso me recuerda que se acerca carnaval (cof,cof,cof) —indicó Martin tan entusiasmado que se atragantó con el churro que andaba comiendo.

—Come con la boca cerrada —regañó Sebastián añadiendo luego—: Además no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto con el carnaval, ni que lucieran como Luciano.

—¡Hey! Habla por ti, Sebastián —Se quejó Daniel—: Mis corsos son únicos y no le deben brillo a nadie.

—¡Che!, que mis festejos tampoco se quedan atrás —señaló Martin—: En cada lugar que voy y abarcó tienen sus peculiaridades, desde murgas, juegos con bombitas de aguas hasta majestuosas carrozas en el corsodromo y bailes en la calle.

—Pues de mi parte vamos a los orígenes, es más un candombe y encima actuado —Se defendió Sebastián que sentía que perdía la contienda.

—¿Y sí en vez de pelear nos sumamos a los festejos? —propuso Daniel antes de tomar un sorbo de su tereré.

—Tengo una mejor idea —Esgrimió Martin guiñando el ojo—: Pongamos en escena nuestro mejor Carnaval y que un jurado elija el que brilla más.

—¿Y quiénes conformarían ese jurado? —inquirió no muy convencido Sebastián.

—Podrían ser Miguel*, Manuel* y Luciano* —Aventuró Daniel.

—Sí, me parece una idea genial —Festejó Martin levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Esto no suena a que vaya a terminar nada bien —opinó Sebastián pero se sumó al evento con resignación.

Rápidamente se buscaron a los miembros del jurado y se dispuso tres días para que cada uno de ellos, conocidos como la Mafia del Mate, pudiese desplegar las puestas en escena de sus peculiaridades para el festejo de carnaval. Siendo Daniel el primero, luego vendría Sebastián y concluiría el evento Martin.

El Sambódromo estalló de música y carrozas en la ciudad de Encarnación*. Comparsas de diferentes motivos, colores y bailes danzaron uno tras otro.

Y el cierre se hizo a todo color donde como rey de la carroza iba un impecable Daniel de Irala. Su pantalón entallado blanco resaltaba dentro de sus botas negras y para terminar el atuendo un chaleco blanco con botones y flecos dorados descansaba sobre su torso bronceado.

Daniel bailó, dio algunas piruetas y mostró todo el resplandor del Carnaval Encarnaceno.

Al día siguiente Montevideo* amanecía con una obra musical de candombe dando comienzo al carnaval; al que le siguió un desfile de carros alegóricos y bailes en la calle.

Sebastián apareció con todo un traje temático. Pantalón ancho, alpargatas, saco de manga tres cuartos todo en blanco y negro,( con plumas naranjas y negras alrededor de los hombros). En medio del saco descansaba un atrapasueños en azul, naranja y amarillo.

Llevaba además tambores y un tocado como de soldado romano decorando su cabeza. Uniéndose a la batucada, el candombe y el baile le dio brillo al final del carnaval.

Para el último día,( es decir el turno de Martin), la Quebrada de Humahuaca* fue el lugar elegido. Desde la montaña bajó Coludo, (el muñeco de trapo que representa al diablo), dando comienzo al carnaval.

Poco a poco se escucharon los erkenchos*, charangos *y bombos. Deambularon las comparsas; y los carnavalitos no tardaron en bailarse por las calles mientras el talco y las serpentinas iban de un lado a otro.

Martin apareció para el entierro del diablo, con el que se cerraba el carnaval. Venía disfrazado de gaucho, con los bombachos, las botas, la faja, el pañuelo al cuello y la camisa. Las coplas lo llenaron todo y la música se hizo más fuerte para despedir el festejo.

Más a la hora de definir al mejor de los tres carnavales una fuerte lluvia veraniega, (con el sol aun brillando en lo alto), cayó sobre Martín, Sebastián y Daniel.

—Sabía que algo no iba a salir bien —refunfuñó Sebastián.

—Ndera chore, ndosei mba´eve porai cheve* —protestó Daniel en guaraní.

—Che, ¿y si mejor tomamos mates y comemos un asado en mi quincho*? —propuso un sonriente Martin dejándose envolver por la lluvia que regalaba la Pachamama*.

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Mate: Infusión hecha con yerba mate, oriunda de Paraguay, Argentina y Uruguay.

2\. Tereré: Variante del mate. Se toma frío y tiene juego de fruta (limón, pomelo, naranja) en vez de agua. Consumido preferentemente en Paraguay y el norte argentino.

3\. Sebastián Artigas: Nombre con el que se conoce al personaje que representa Uruguay.

4\. Martín Hernández: Personaje que representa Argentina.

5\. Daniel de Irala: Personaje que representa Paraguay.

6\. Manuel Gónzales: Es Chile.

7\. Miguel Prado: Perú.

8\. Luciano Da Silva: Brasil.

9\. Churros: Una masa a base de harina de trigo cocinada en aceite. Su forma puede ser recta, en forma de bastón o en lazos. En Argentina es común que estén rellenos de dulce de leche o bañados en chocolate,. también los hay rebozados con azúcar.

10\. Encarnación, Montevideo y Quebrada de Humahuaca: Lugares reales pertenecientes a Paraguay, Uruguay y Argentina respectivamente. Montevideo es además la capital de Uruguay. La Quebrada se encuentra en el norte de la Argentina en la provincia de Jujuy. Y Encarnación es una ciudad al sur de Paraguay.

11\. Erkenchos y charangos: Instrumentos musicales típicos del norte argentina y la zona de la cordillera. El primero es una especie de trompeta rústica hecho con cuerno vacuno. Y el segundo es un instrumento de cuerda parecido a la mandolina.

12\. Frase en guaraní para expresar que anda sale como se planeo. Me lo pasó una amiga del GE que es de Paraguay y a la que va mi agradecimiento infinito.

13\. Pachamama: Madre tierra en quechua. En Perú, en el noroeste de Argentina y ciertas zonas de Bolivia, Colombia, Chile y Ecuador se habla la lengua quechua que proviene de los Incas.


End file.
